


Игры, в которые мы играем

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [15]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Игры, в которые мы играем

I make the good girls bad and bad girls worse  
(с) Hinder — All American Nightmare

Штефан задумчиво усмехается, и по его лицу пробегает тень настоящего веселья. Дьявол, как же легко все они попадаются! 

Сигарета мерно тлеет в правой руке, дымом потом протянет всю комнату, но ему плевать. В конце концов, останется он здесь, что ли? Чушь какая. Смех разбирает его, вырывается хрипловатым тяжелым ветром, стучится о ставни легких, исходит из самой глубины — темно-красной, горячей, кипучей, живой. Изъеденной, конечно же, чудовищным воздухом, дымом дешевого табака и вонью, которая сопровождает его на пути.

Штефан везде и всегда — призрак, шагающий по грязным улочкам и притонам в щегольских начищенных ботинках, штанах с заутюженными стрелками, с ехидной ухмылкой и извечной вуалью дыма. 

Он курит так часто и много, что это уже давно не является ритуалом для успокоения, скорее — рефлексом. Ему не кружит голову новая порция никотина, да и стыдно было бы при его-то работе умудряться торчать на чем-то настолько некрепком. Ох, нет. 

Штефан выбирает всегда куда более изощренные пути. Он курит только самое худшее, он спит только с самыми неподходящими, он любит только самых убогих, и в этом правда о нем — Штефан и сам ничем не лучше каждого из своих увлечений.

Взять в пример хоть сегодняшнюю его подружку — как её звали? Анна? Софи? Да и шут с ним, с именем. Все равно он больше никогда её не увидит — эти красавицы сбегают всегда так стремительно, стоит лишь выложить тяжелый кошелек на столик возле кровати. Каждый раз думают: «Ах, как я его надула!» И крутятся по полчаса перед зеркалами в своих кружевах, бесконечно поправляют макияж, чтобы уже через пять минут оказаться безо всякой одежды вовсе. И убегают из номеров отелей с этими самыми кошельками, стоит ему лишь притвориться, что уснул. 

Это ведь, если хорошо подумать, тоже — часть плана. Штефан до ужаса не любит церемонии и долгие прощания. Он циничен, неромантичен, он — делец и до ужаса практичный человек, он торговец, и такой подход близок ему в любой из возможных жизненных ситуаций. И лишние разговоры его тяготят. Поэтому проще оставить девице легкие деньги и позабавить ощущением вседозволенности (она ведь украла такую крупную сумму!), и плевать, что денег в этих кошельках и правда столько, что хватило бы на месяц разгульной жизни. Штефану не жалко. Он, наверно, пытается искупить таким образом вину за то, чем торгует. И пусть численное соотношение не в его пользу, но одна спасенная жизнь взамен четырех — это уже не ноль. Психолог очень многое сказал бы ему по этому поводу, вот только психолога у Штефана нет (впрочем, как и совести), некому ругать его за сиюминутную блажь.

Штефан накидывает рубашку на плечи и потягивается, чувствуя приятную истому во всем теле и легкую усталость. Долгий-долгий день, сгустки мыслей, тяжесть на плечах, которая возвращается, стоит ему надеть пиджак. Он укутывается ворохом проблем, словно одевается. И ему неприятно думать, что однажды мимолетное развлечение не поможет ему развеять дурман неприятностей.

Его внимание привлекает тихий, почти что виноватый скрип двери и негромкое покашливание. «Что-то новенькое, — отмечает Штефан, — раньше они не возвращались.»

— Это была дурацкая идея, — девочка пожимает плечами и кидает Штефану потертый кошелек из черного кожзаменителя.

Вообще-то, он предпочитает более утонченные вещи, но разбрасываться дорогим сердцу антиквариатом не в его стиле. Если уж на то пошло, это как раз прерогатива Рудольфа. Ох, этот блаженный любитель раздаривать фамильные ценности продажным девицам!

Она поводит плечами под изучающе-насмешливым взглядом и плотнее кутается в тонкий плащик.

Штефан обожает эти игры в кошки-мышки. Средней паршивости номер в отеле на шестьдесят втором этаже, свет — только от высоких окон в пол да пары светильников на дальних стенах. Вообще-то, здесь неплохо, даже очень: просторно, чисто, без излишеств — как раз в его духе. Вот только девочке категорически наплевать на то, к чему привык он. Она без толики стеснения подходит ближе и встает аккурат возле его уже вновь обтянутых плотной тканью брюк коленей. В ней сантиметров сто шестьдесят роста и еще десяток добавляют каблуки высоких сапог, но она всего на голову выше сидящего Штефана. 

Её имя — простое, негромкое — крутится на языке, но никак не вспоминается. Впрочем, Штефану вовсе не нужно пользоваться словами, чтобы спросить, зачем она вернулась. Легкий наклон головы, мелькнувшая заинтересованность во взгляде, улыбка — профессиональная обязанность, как и у неё.

— Не поверишь, но испугалась, что ты тут застрелишься или перережешь вены. Бывало такое на моей практике. Считай, решила проверить.

У неё легкий акцент, темные кудри до середины спины и прохладные пальцы — она проводит едва теплой ладонью по щеке Штефана, ласково-ласково и совершенно искренне.

— А жаль, — Штефан слегка прижимается щекой к её руке и якобы доверчиво прикрывает глаза. Легкая щетина, наверно, неприятно царапает тонкую кожу, но даже если и так, девочка молчит. — Я уж было понадеялся, что ты захочешь повторить.

В уголках его губ совершенно беззлобная ухмылка: скорее вызов, чем насмешка. Ему нравится эта игра на грани нерешительности и отчаянной попытки сымитировать самоуверенную стерву. И пусть в ней нет и толики настоящей стервозности, Штефан, помимо прочего, ужасно любит портить хороших людей.

Он легко перехватывает тонкое предплечье и коротко целует запястье, второй рукой привлекая к себе за талию. И видит в темных, густо накрашенных глазах отблеск собственного азарта. Она думает, что околдовала его. Дьявол, как же легко они все попадаются!

Штефан смеется, буквально заражая её своим наигранным весельем, и усаживает на колени.

На самом деле, Штефан ничем не лучше каждого из своих увлечений.

А у этой милой девочки был шанс уйти.


End file.
